Lockdown
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Something is coming to Earth and only Zim along with his sidekicks and some unlikely allies can save Earth and the Massive from total destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

**INVADER ZIM: LOCKDOWN**

* * *

Chapter 1: 

A garbage worker waited on the freight elevator aboard the large ship known as the Massive. The flagship of the Irken battle fleet. The garbage worker piloted the hover drone of a pair of opening trap doors.

(Alarm sounds are heard.)

He pressed a button and all the garbage was dumped into space. The garbage worker closed the doors and proceeded to the freight elevator only to find an odd sight.

(Camera shows Tallest Purple cuddling with a teddy bear.)

"Teddy! My good buddy! After this new planet is conquered I'll get you a new nose and an eye! My own, my love, my precious!"

"Uh . . . . My Tallest?"

"AH! Ah, garbage worker 37 . . . What are you doing here?"

Purple quickly hid his teddy bear behind him.

"Just dumping off today's garbage."

"Oh, right. Carry on."

Awkward Silence afterwards.

(Camera now shows a door opening on the bridge and Tallest Purple enters.)

"Where have you been?" asked Tallest Red,

"I took the freight elevator with a garbage drone and nothing else happened!"

"O-Kay."

More Awkward silence. Thankfully a technician decides to speak.

"My Tallest, I have just received a signal I don't recognize. It seems to be beyond our computer's capabilities or so hold it's not in the memory banks."

"Log it. We'll take a look at that later. Is there anything else from that sector?" asked Red.

"There is a lot of interference in that sector. Something seems to be giving off a huge energy signature."

"How far away?"

"We're close but the interference makes it hard for the signal to broadcast. We can't translate but we believe it may be a distress signal."

"They probably just broke down (Red waves his hand at that) but why aren't they using a normal distress code?"

"I don't know, My Tallest. We can get a better look from our technicians on the observation deck. They should be able to get a better look."

"Well then do it."

"Yes, My Tallest."

(Camera shows a large room with Irken Technicians and massive telescope.)

"What have got for us?" asked Tallest Purple.

Screen shows a strange ship surrounded by debris. The scary part was that the ship was even larger than the Massive. The ship was long with its engine curved like a snail's shell with spikes coming out of it.

"What is that?" asked Red,

"I have no idea. We would have to get close for any solid reasons."

Are you crazy? That ship is larger than the Massive! The MASSIVE! That means that there is very advanced race aboard it and worse they might be . . . Tall!" wailed Purple.

"Calm down. We'll just send out our fighters to blow up that ship. We'll just take a steady approach into the field of debris, get the shields up and send out our fighters." said Red.

"Yes, my Tallest." said an Irken Technician.

In the hangar of the Massive thousands of Irken pilots raced towards their ships as the gigantic doors opened up and thousands of fighters flew out of the hangar towards the gigantic ship.

"My Tallest, it seems the trajectory of all this debris is moving towards that gigantic ship." said a technician.

"Why the heck is this thing all the way out here anyway?" asked Purple,

"My Tallest! Our fighters! They are reporting power loss and they are running on emergency power that's fading fast as well!"

"What? Full reverse! Now!" said Red.

There was a massive force that shook the ship hard and everyone was sent flying across the room.

"My Tallest, scans are picking some kind of force field around us! Main engines off line, communications are down, weapons systems are off line, and we've lost contact with our fighters!"

"What? How is this possible?" asked Red,

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO!" wailed Purple.

"Is there enough energy for a distress signal?" asked Red,

"There is, My Tallest, but once we send it out we can only communicate with our ships."

"Send out an emergency distress signal to all Invaders. Alert them to the situation and call them back." said Red,

"Yes, My Tallest."

"Sir, we have a transmission coming from the ship."

The screen showed a figure with red eyes covered by a dark cloak.

"Well, if isn't this a treat. The might flagship of the Irken fleet, the Massive, caught in my ship's tractor beam. All might Tallest, you look pathetic."

"Hey! You better shut up, Meanie or we'll blow you up!" said Purple,

"I don't think so. I monitored your ship and I know your weapon systems are off line. I usually don't dirty my hands but today will be an exception. How can I resist when I have the chance to wipe out the entire Irken Race."

"You wouldn't dare!" said Red,

"I don't see why not since you are destroying planets and races yourselves."

"Is everyone still mad at us for that?" asked Purple,

"Duh! And since you have just called for all Invaders to come it will be a treat to see all of them be trapped in my ship's tractor beam before I toss them and you into the sun of the Planet Jackers."

(Camera shows all Invaders returning and getting caught in the tractor beam of the ship.)

(Evil figure is laughing.)

"Now all that is all Invaders except . . . Zim."

(Camera flashes to Zim's house on Earth.)

"GIR! Get out of that tub of gravy now!" shouted Zim.

GIR is swimming in a tub of gravy.

"I'm hot tubing! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GRAVY! GRAVY! GRAVY! GRAVY! GRAVY! GRAVY! GRAVY!"

A spatula flew right out and hit Zim in the face.

"AH!"

He fly's back and hits the wall.

"Oh! Master needs a hug!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

**INVADER ZIM: LOCKDOWN**

* * *

Chapter 2: 

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!"

This is what was heard all over the streets as Zim carried a bag of candy followed by GIR and Minimoose back to their house.

"GIR, remember I said no treats until we get home and I can repair the Voot Cruiser to take over this sad little planet and you just stay out of my with your candy. Last time you had chocolate you rammed your head against the control panels and made us crash. THAT WAS ANNOYING!"

"Aaaaawwwwww . . . Can I have candy now?"

"No."

"Now?'

"No!"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

". . . . . . . Now?"

"AH!"

(Camera shows Zim and his side kicks entering the house.)

"Remember, GIR, what did we promise?"

"Uhhh . . ."

GIR held his hand up to his chin as if he was actually trying to think but Zim knew better then that by now.

"You don't come downstairs until I fix the Voot Cruiser, right?"

"Right! I don't go . . . uhhh . . ."

"Downstairs . . ."

"Downstairs while you . . . uhhh . . . Candy?"

"Okay. That is probably as far as I am going to get out of you, GIR."

He tossed the bag of candy and GIR and Minimoose squealed before pouncing on the bag.

"Computer seal the kitchen tonight. I am not getting sick this time."

"Okay." sighed the computer.

(Camera cuts to the large ship dragging the Irken Fleet.)

"This is all too perfect. Once the entire Irken Race is eliminated all of their plants and systems will be defenseless before the BEAST! However all Irken must be exterminated before it can be done."

The creature watched as his dragged the helpless Massive and the fleet behind it.

(Camera cuts to the bridge of the Massive.)

"My Tallest, I have just got a trajectory on where he is taking us. He said he wants all Irken and . . . well the planet he is heading for is . . ."

"Well spit it out!" said Red.

"Earth."

"Did he just say Earth? As in the planet we sent Zim to?" asked Purple,

"I hope not.

"Did you say Earth?"

"Yes I did."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"At least he could kill us all without Zim here! He would probably blow ever . . ." Red stopped for a second.

Everyone is looking at him.

"Blow what?" asked Purple,

"I just had a crazy insane idea that is so crazy, insane, and absolutely nuts it just might work."

"What?"

"We need to call Zim."

GASP!

"Are you crazy?"

"I just said it was crazy."

"But did you hear what just said? CALL ZIM!"

"If he hears about the fleet in trouble it is likely he might be able to blow up that ship. Blowing up stuff was only thing he was ever good at. He blew up all the Invaders during Operation Impending Doom 1 and he blew the power block for one half of Devastis."

Purple crossed his arms and pouted.

"I don't have to like it."

"Who cares just call . . ."

(Camera cuts back to Earth.)

" . . .ZIM!"

Zim looked to see Dib with a tranquilizer and a small vial with a clear liquid in it.

"What's that? Another pitiful attempt to make me wet? I got an immunity now Dib-stink."

"This is truth serum so once I inject it into you I can spill all your secrets to the world!"

Dib ran towards Zim and tried to pounce on him to inject the serum but Zim side stepped him and knocked the boy to the ground. Dib rolled over and jumped up but Zim kicked the tranquilizer out of his hand.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Try as you might, Dib-worm but you will never expose me! NEVER!"

"This isn't over, Zim. I will expose you eventually."

Gaz appeared from behind Dib and whacked him on the head.

"Quiet, Dib I'm in the zone and I like to think."

(Gaz's thoughts: I think I should order some pizza.) "That's better. Now hurry up and get home, Dib, dinner's ready."

Dib grumbled and glared at Zim before walking home.

(Camera shows Zim walking into his house.)

GIR giggled like crazy as he ate tons of candy when his glowed red and he started beeping.

"EMERGENCY TRANSMISSION COMING FROM THE TALLEST!"

"What? Quick, GIR, open the channel!"

"YES MASTER!"

GIR projected an image of the bridge of the Massive that shown to be in such a mess that Zim had never seen before. Computers were off line and wires were short circuiting and Irken Technicians were running back and forth sweating from the hard work of repairing the ship. The Tallest themselves were looking not much different themselves.

"My Tallest, I have received your call but I must ask what has happened? It looks like you were in great danger but that is a foolish thought."

"Actually Zim you're not far off this time." said Red.

"Huh?"

"We have been captured by an enemy with a ship that is bigger and stronger than the Massive." said Red.

"BIGGER AND STRONGER THAN THE MASSIVE! My Tallest that does not sound right coming from you! The Massive is the greatest battle ship in the history of Irken military! Surely it critically damaged the enemy ship."

"Not even close Zim." said Purple.

"WE ARE DOOMED! Let's sing the Doom song! Doom doom doom doom doom . . ." GIR continued the Doom song.

"I see he is still functioning. Weird." said Purple,

"It is as you said My Tallest. GIR is a special and a perfect example of Irken engineering."

Red and Purple snickered as they remembered how they built GIR.

"Anyway Zim we are calling because . . ."

Red never had a chance to finish.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The bridge was soon high lighted as electricity blasted from the computers and a dark figure with red eyes appeared.

"They call to deliver a message of death. Hear me pathetic small Invader ("HEY!" shouted Zim) your race is coming to an end and soon enough I will watch as the entire Irken race is wiped out. Your home planet will be easy to destroy and then the rest of the universe will cower before me!"

"How dare you capture the Massive! You will pay for this! I will personally wipe out your entire race and your planet and laugh at what ever pathetic remains that are left behind!"

"Come if you dare tiny one. My Beast will no doubt enjoy tearing you apart."

The transmission was cut after that. Zim looked at GIR.

"GIR, Minimoose, move it! We must hurry and save the Massive Armada and destroy that creature who dared to capture with his filthy . . . Big . . . Ship!"

"YES MASTER!"

"SQUEAK!"

Zim ran for his ship at full speed with GIR and Minimoose behind him but they stopped.

"GIR what are you doing?"

"Grabbing some tacos for the ride."

"We don't have time for this. The Tallest are in danger and that . . . Thing is coming here. If we don't stop than not only the Irken race is finished but this mud ball will be finished as well. This planet is MINE to conquer!

No one tries to take my job!"

"YAY!"

(Camera shows Dib spying on them from the window.)

"So, Zim is heading back to his home world? This is perfect! I can finally expose him once and for all."

(Camera shifts to the ship holding the Massive.)

"Another mere obstacle in my path that will be soon dust. Let us test this worm before wiping and that blue planet out just for fun."

(Ships glowing red and black out of the ship.)

"Go my warriors! Bring me the head of this puny little weakling!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

**INVADER ZIM: LOCKDOWN**

* * *

Chapter 3: 

"Hurry up, GIR!"

Zim hated waiting especially when he had to wait for GIR. Now of all times when he had to save the Armada.

"I got tacos! My Piggy! And . . . PIZZA!"

"I will never understand why you always bring this worthless Earth stinken food, GIR."

"Awww . . . Someone needs a hug!"

"No GIR! Not after what happened last time! I like to breath when I pilot!"

Zim emerged from the staircase and jumped into the Voot Cruiser along with GIR carrying tacos and pizza in his arms. Of course he had no idea what happened earlier.

(Flash back)

Gaz noticed Dib was loading his backpack with supplies.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Zim is on his way back to fleet. This is my chance to finally prove my theories and I am not letting it slip."

"Sent me a postcard then."

"Aren't you the least bit interested?"

"No."

Dib frowned and grabbed her arm without noticing Gaz open her eyes and glare at him deeply.

"You're coming with me."

Gaz sneered and scowled quite angrily.

"You will pay for this."

They easily snuck into Zim's house and entered the launch bay.

"This is amazing!"

"Whatever."

They jumped into the cargo bay of the Voot Cruiser as Zim and GIR walked in.

(End Flashback)

"Engage Launch Sequence!"

Zim pressed the ignition and the ship blasted off with Dib and Gaz getting bumped around in the tiny cargo bay. Gaz's scowl if possible was no deeper.

"I am SO going to destroy you."

"Yeah whatever."

Dib was right now to busy shaking with excitement to pay any attention to Gaz's threats. Gaz was sick and tired and being cramped she opened up the door.

"Wait! Zim will know we're on-board! He could probably jettison us off into space!"

Gaz however opened the door and they tumbled into the cockpit. Zim turned around to look.

"Aaaahhh!"

GIR's eyes glowed red.

"Intruders! Want a pizza?"

Gaz took a slice of pizza and ate as she went back to playing GS2.

"Dib you bothersome earth stink! Why are you constantly sticking you stinking nose in my business!"

"It's simple! I'll never let you out of my sights Zim!"

Zim sighed and turned back to the controls.

"It's already too late to turn back and drop you two off. We'll just have to deal with you until the mission is over."

"Yeah!"

Dib started taking out his camera but Zim growled in his direction which caused him to drop the camera. GIR was watching Gaz play her game which she didn't mind because he had snacks for her. The alarm sounded and Zim looked to see about fifty red and black fighters flying at the Voot Cruiser.

"What is that?" asked Dib.

The only answer he got from Zim was . . .

"The Enemy."

Zim smiled evilly.

"This is going to be fun!"

Dib looked at Zim.

"You're not going to take on fifty ships are you?"

Gaz looked at them.

"That's insane."

GIR smiled and laughed.

"And so are we! WHEE!"

Zim cracked his knuckles and gripped the joy stick. With an Indian cry he flew straight towards the enemy squadron. Zim was letting out a war cry, Dib was screaming for his life, GIR was laughing the entire way, while Gaz gritted her teeth and held on. The cruiser dodged countless lasers by pulling maneuvers like U-turns and Barrel rolls.

Zim fired lasers right back that blew up several ships and veered the ship to dodge more lasers.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

GIR was enjoying the action obviously. Zim kept on yelling as he blasted the enemy ships one by one. Dib was screaming for his life while Gaz snorted at him.

"Whiner!"

Soon enough the last enemy ships were defeated. Zim cackled.

"That is price you pay for daring to challenge the might of ZIM! Tell that your master!"

Dib was catching his breath while Gaz was still her GS2. GIR was jumping up and down.

"Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!"

"No GIR. There will be much more action when we rescue the Tallest and blow the enemy to bits and laugh at their remains!"

"YAY!"

Zim piloted the Voot Cruiser without knowing he was being followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

**INVADER ZIM: LOCKDOWN**

* * *

Chapter 4: 

"That was too easy! Now let's see if we can find out where those stink beasts are holding the Armada."

Dib looked out into the stars while Gaz played with her GS2 and eating the snacks GIR had brought along.

"Hey Zim who were those guys attacking us?"

"Like I said before Dib-Monkey the Enemy. An unknown enemy captured the Armada so now it is up to me to save the Armada and punish those captured it. When I am done I will wipe out their entire planet and laugh as their existence fades!"

An alarms sounded.

"What now? Great! The ship's rear engine was hit from the battle! I need to land this thing or the fuel leaking will catch on fire and explode!"

GIR jumped up and down.

"YAY! We're doomed!"

Zim sighed.

"We're not doomed GIR. There are several habitable planets in this very sector. Like that one."

Zim pointed to a blue and green colored planet that resembled Earth but different land mass. Zim set the ship to land on the planet and soon enough they landed on an island surrounded by water. Zim opened the door when Dib jumped.

"Wait! This is an alien planet! Is there air?! You don't know!"

Gaz opened one of her eyes in annoyance and stepped out of the ship and mockingly inhaled and exhaled.

"Seems okay."

Zim turned to Dib.

"I know what I am doing Dib-stink. Oh and as you humans say 'FWI' you're the aliens now to this sector."

Gaz snorted.

"Some more alien than the rest."

Zim opened up a console on the ship and typed fast.

"Well it's not so bad. The automatic computer should have the engine repaired in at least one Earth day. For now I am stuck on another pathetic mud ball for that meddlesome Dib-Stink to torture me."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Gaz looked at him.

"So?"

"YAY! BEACH DAY!"

GIR and Minimoose jumped out of the ship and ran across the beach while Zim pulled out a chair and sat down on it glaring hatefully at anything he saw that wasn't Irken but twice as hard at Dib. Gaz merely played her game while Dib looked around.

"So where are we?"

"The planet is called Aqua. It is a planet nearly covered completely in water. There are very few islands on this planet so you should be lucky I managed to find one. As for the rest the planet's habitat is unknown. No signs of life on any islands and so far so life in the oceans that cover this pathetic mud-ball."

Gaz looked at Zim.

"You have another chair? I hate waiting but I waiting while standing or sitting on a log."

"Logs are made of wood and so are those benches you sit on in the skool yard. I don't see the difference."

Gaz opened one of her eyes and sent a glare that Zim returned. They were in a glaring contest when Zim got up and grabbed another chair and tossed it at her. She caught and set it down and sat on it to resume playing her game.

"How can you two be so calm when we're on a planet we no nothing about?!"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because I am not an annoying stink beast with a head that will be one day declared a planet."

"My head's not big, Zim!"

Zim started singing.

"Dib, Dib-Monkey, he's got the biggest head in histoorryy! From the mud-ball Earth his head is bigger than Red-Wood tree. Someday they will see from the other galaxy, with the smallest telescope. So when you see Dib's head run away, run away, or loose your mind!" (Think of this replacing the lyrics of the opening of the Flinstones.)

Gaz snickered as Dib walked off. Zim sighed and relaxed.

"And now I feel better."

Dib sulked and walked through the forest which looked more like a jungle that was recently wet from rain. He heard dome giggling and then saw some humanoid alien that looked very feminine. They had blue skin and purple hair and they cloths to cover their private areas. Dib however lost his mind (or whatever is in his head) as they giggled at him and motioned him to follow.

Dib's jaw dropped to the ground when he was surrounded by hundreds of beautiful alien females who came up to him and swooned over him, giggling and rubbing his head.

"(Sigh) This is the life."

They picked him up and placed him a throne in front of a small lake with a waterfall that showed a rainbow.

* * *

"Master Dib is gone!" 

Zim looked at GIR with a confused look.

"So what? The longer he is gone the better."

"But what happens if he don't come back?"

"We take off and leave him to die."

Gaz looked up.

"Normally I would agree but unfortunately we can't leave him this time."

"Why?"

"He's my science fair project. We need a perfect test subject for experimenting the insane mind and Dib fits that category."

"I could think of a hundred more insane stink beasts that would be better then him."

"They were all cured."

"And Dib?"

"Gave up."

"I pity the time wasted."

GIR ran up to him.

"The computer says we have life forms on this island."

"I thought this island was uninhabited. The computer must be lying!"

Zim ran up to the ship and checked the computer. He came back with a shocked face.

"Apparently does have life forms. I'm going and check out and if necessary blow them up!"

Zim laughed and ran into the forests. What he stumbled upon made his jaw drop when he saw Dib getting offerings from thousands of female aliens but when he got a good look at the woman he covered his mouth and walked back. When he got back to the beach he fell to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gaz looked up to Zim and wondered whether Zim had lost or had it in the beginning.

"That Dib has no idea what he's getting . . . HA HA . . . Right now he is in a village getting to be ready . . . HA HA . . to be . . . He's in a for big surprise . . . When the sun goes down . . . HA HA . . ."

Gaz's interest was caught. Zim wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Have you Earth beasts ever had a ritual where you sacrifice someone and then eat for dinner?"

Gaz smirked.

"All the time."

"Well Dib is going to be their dinner when sun goes down and they **turn**."

"What's the mean?"

"Db will find out soon enough."

"Unfortunately we can't leave him to die this time."

"I know. Besides those aliens might have the trouble of washing his filthy taste out of their mouths. I would truly pity them."

Gaz snickered.

"I know."

Gaz, Zim and GIR arrived at the village with some chairs to hear Dib finishing a story he was telling to the female aliens.

" . . . So I stopped Zim from taking over the world successfully again and the Earth was safe for another day."

Zim rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait for it to start. GIR, popcorn!"

"YES MASTER!"

GIR opened his head and brought a large bowel of popcorn.

"Don't forget the butter GIR.

"I know."

GIR sprayed the popcorn with butter out of his mouth. Gaz looked at GIR.

"What else does he have in there?"

"I don't know but I find an elastic band in his head the other day."

They then noticed the sun going down and aliens were not paying attention to Dib any longer. He was too busy ranting about he would one day save the Earth. Zim started snickering. Dib heard him and saw him and Gaz.

"Hey Zim! Looks like I have made some new friends! HA! What do you think?"

"I think you are far beyond any foolish stink beast I have ever met! Especially after the Zargons are done with you."

"Zargons?"

The sun went down and the blue female aliens called Zargons pulsed. Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads as their bodies started to grow. Dib was too busy ranting about how he found aliens that worshiped his genius but this time Zim and Gaz did nothing because of the aliens changing. Soon enough the blue Zargons were the size of dinosaurs with sharp jagged teeth and glowing red eyes

" . . . Now show Zim how much you like me girls."

That comment got his head stuck in the mouth of one of the Zargons.

"Wow! What a kisser!"

Zim laughed as Dib's body hovered above the ground with his head in the alien's mouth.

"I've always knew this would happen."

"Master, can I get eaten too?"

"No, GIR. Unlike Dib you are important to the mission of freeing the Armada."

"Aw . . . I wanted to get eaten."

Suddenly a laser fired an hit one of the Zargons. Zim and Gaz looked up to see more the red and black glowing ships from before.

"They found us! Curse them! Now I have to rescue Dib early from his doomed fate!"

Zim was not happy. The enemy ships dropped glowing skeleton like figures that puled out a red and black glowing staff and fired at their enemies. Gaz ducked as a laser sailed over her head.

"GIR! Battle mode!"

"Yes Master!"

GIR pulled out hundreds of guns but then stopped and ran back to the beach screaming. Gaz watched as GIR ran.

"Some help."

Zim deployed his spiders legs and unleashed a fire storm of lasers that hit several enemies before ducking as the fighters came back and attacked. The Zargon that had Dib's head in its mouth spa him out and ran for it.

"I did get eaten by an alien right because I already showered once."

Gaz dragged him behind a tree not to gently.

"And you still stink."

The Enemy leader watched from his fighter.

"That's it my warriors. Destroy everything in sight. Do not rest until the weak Irken and tiny humans are gone. This is will avenge our fallen comrades and leave this planet helpless before the power of the Beast!"

Zim pulled out his communicator.

"GIR! Minimoose! Get out here now and deploy all weapons on the enemy!"

"What?"

"Big guns GIR!"

"Yes Master!"

GIR and Minimoose blasted their way into the village and fired their weapons right at the enemy warriors. Zim jumped out of his hiding place and fired his pistol at the enemy fighters.

"Do not let them fight back! You remember the price of failure!"

The Enemy Leader watched as Zim and his robotic sidekicks blasted his squadron to pieces.

"Retreat!"

He knew what would happen. The Beast would not be pleased when he would make his report. Zim watched as the enemy ships vanished.

"Well that was fun. Let's get off this filthy mud-ball."

Soon enough Zim, GIR, Minimoose, Gaz, and drool covered Dib took off in the Voot Cruiser and left the planet.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

**INVADER ZIM: LOCKDOWN**

* * *

Chapter 5: 

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

This was heard all across the galaxy as one little Irken laughed at a pitiful little earth worm with an over sized head.

"I always knew one day you would be eaten head first! They just needed the mouth with the right size to fit that head of your in!"

"My head is not big!"

"No it is not. It is gigantic!"

Dib groaned in frustration. Zim was not about to let him live that encounter with the Zargons down.

"If I knew that was going to happen I would have not bothered complaining about bringing Earth Stink aboard my ship!"

Dib pouted and crossed his arms. Gaz kept playing her game as usual without a care in the world. GIR in the mean time was laughing as he counted stars.

"I see another star! And another! And another! And another!"

This kept going for a while.

* * *

"FOOLS! You failed to capture one single small Irken!" 

The alien leader calmed himself down and then pulled out a gun and blasted the surviving pilots.

"No matter. The Irken draws close and soon enough the entire Irken race will be at the mercy of the BEAST!"

* * *

The computer beeped. 

"YES! The Armada has been spotted! Now to wipe out the Enemy and laugh at their pitiful fading existence!"

Zim piloted his Voot Cruiser towards a ship that was bigger than even the Massive. Dib pulled out his camera to get record it but Zim growled in his direction which caused him to drop it.

"Time to lay waste to that pitiful ship and its crew!"

Zim let out an Indian yell as he piloted the ship straight towards Enemy cruiser which launched dozens fighters at him. Zim let loose a firestorm of lasers as he did a series of flips, barely rolls, U-turns, and several other maneuvers as he avoided enemy laser fire. As usual Dib was screaming for his life while Gaz held clutched her seat and GIR laughed all the way.

"WHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Zim laughed as he destroyed hundreds of enemy fighters when a giant hand made of red energy grabbed the Voot Cruiser.

"We're caught in a tractor beam!"

"What? Get us out! I am too young to be dissected by aliens!"

Gaz whacked Dib over the head and then went back to her game.

"There is nothing I can do, Dib-Stink. I am just going to have to power down but they will not get me without a fight. Show no fear my crew! Show no fear!"

Zim's last words echoed as the ship was pulled into a docking bay and traveled through the air vents of the ship into the ears of the Beast.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

**INVADER ZIM: LOCKDOWN**

* * *

Zim, Gaz, GIR, Dib, and Minimoose were escorted through the hall with their hands cuffed. Zim kept a stern look on his face, Gaz looked normal, GIR was giggling, Minimoose was the same as always, and Dib was whimpering at the big guns. The skeleton drones led them through the hall and tossed them in a cell. Their cuffs disappeared and they stood up. 

"This is great! We're all going to die! This can't be how it ends!"

By now Dib had lost all connections with reality. But then again he did not have a strong connection to begin with. Zim calmly paced around while Gaz sat on the bench and played her game. Both were getting annoyed with Dib's whining until Zim whacked him over the head.

"We don't have time for you pitiful earth whining!"

Suddenly the cell opened up and the skeleton drones were blasted. They got up to see a cloaked figure holding a gun.

"Of all the people I expected to see you were the last ones."

She ripped off her cloak to reveal none other than Tak.

"TAK!" shouted Zim and Dib.

It was indeed the female Irken that had tried to take over Zim's mission.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted Zim.

"I could be asking you the same thing. Of all the people the Tallest had to assign on this rescue mission it was you!"

"Who else would they send to destroy such a powerful enemy? What's the matter, Tak, jealous? It's shame the Tallest never punished you for trying to steal my mission."

"Get over it, Zim. I got business like destroying the Beast!"

"The Beast?" asked nearly everyone.

"I am surprised you don't remember Zim. The Beast is work of artificial intelligence used to create an entire robotic race. Until it got out of control and wiped out their entire planet."

"Indeed." said a voice.

They turned to see the alien leader with hundreds of skeleton drones pointing their guns at them.

"You want to see the Beast, well I will show you it."

He pulled a switch on the wall and they failed after a trap door opened up beneath them. They screamed as they fell into darkness . . . And to the Beast.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

**INVADER ZIM: LOCKDOWN**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Zim and the others screamed as they fell through the dark pit.

"Oof! Ow!"

Everyone landed on the ground with a loud thud. They looked around a noticed the room was barely lit.

"Filthy skeleton thing! I will burn off his face . . . Or something for messing with ZIM!" shouted Zim,

"Where are we?" asked Dib.

"That alien said he was taking us to the Beast." said Tak,

"YAY! We're going to get eaten! I taste like chicken!" said GIR.

"Can anyone see that thing?" asked Gaz.

She pointed to an object at the end of the room. They all looked and noticed the object was the size of a large building. It was covered in metal and everyone could the glow of exposed wires snaking up and around it.

"A building within a ship!?" gasped Zim.

The general appeared and laughed.

"This, small Irken, is the BEAST!"

As he said it everyone saw the ell edged building move. Dib covered his ears as he heard a harsh sound. It was like mixture of static . . . And voices. Thousands of voices.

It was then everyone realized that the building was speaking!

"Servant . . . Who are these insects?"

The general humbled himself before speaking.

"These are creatures from the Planet Earth with the exception of the two Irkens and the SIR units."

Zim screamed at the Beast and fired his laser gun at it.

"Let us see how great you are after I have blasted you to nothing and laugh at your extinction!" shouted Zim.

The lasers lit up the chamber and everyone saw what the Beast actually looked like. It was large as a building but there was more. It had legs. It had arms.

And it had a face.

Zim was so busy firing that he did not see the monster's hand coming down towards him. It picked him up and tossed into the wall like an annoying insect. It turned to the rest. Dib screamed, Gaz looked up at it with no sign of emotions on her face, Tak pulled out her gun, while GIR stood in front of it.

"ALL HAIL THE METAL LORD WHO HAS COME TO LEAD US ON THE PATH OF LIFE WITHOUT FLESH!"

"SQUEAK!"


End file.
